


Nursing

by lasihiutale



Category: Sly Cooper (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 09:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20618654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasihiutale/pseuds/lasihiutale
Summary: When Carmelita asks you to help Sly, you immediately agree as Carmelita is the old friend of yours.





	Nursing

The numerous Egyptian masks and treasures covered the small cave’s walls. You had to dodge all kinds of trinkets hanging from the roof when you made your way back to the divan to check on Sly.

Slytutankhem’s hideout wasn’t the best place to treat Sly Cooper, one of the most notorious thieves of your time.

Even though you weren’t criminal yourself, you didn’t think the Cooper gang were exactly vicious criminals - and maybe that was why you had agreed to help when your old friend Carmelita Fox had approached you and asked if you would be willing to help Sly. It took you a handful of trust to believe that time travel was real, yet here you were, telling Sly to hold a bag of ice on the parts where the sunburns were the worst and inspected the monitors to check on his heart rate and values. And while you were at it, Carmelita was impatiently pacing back and forth like she was fearing that Sly would die from his injuries. So eventually you pulled Carmelita aside to calm her down.

“Calm down Carm, Sly’s going to be just fine.” you smiled at her and she sighed.

“Maybe I’m… a little bit overreacting but I-” she swallowed. “How is he?”

“Well, he has numerous sunburns and is a bit dizzy, but I gave him water and he has a cannula in his arm just in case to keep him hydrated. He should be able to eat something soon. But he’s going to be fine. It was his pure luck that Slytutankhem found him just before we arrived. But he most likely wouldn’t have survived to the next day if we hadn’t come, sunburns and his need for hydration would have been too great for him to endure.” You looked at Sly’s direction where Murray now stood beside his bed, checking up to him. “And being all alone at that desert for two days - it’s a miracle he survived.”

Carmelita’s face was lit up by the slightest of smiles.

“The Ringtail is way too stubborn to die _that_ easily.”


End file.
